


Romanoff Twins

by roseromanoff



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers is confused, SteveNat AU, Twins, romanoff twins, romanogers - Freeform, stevenat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseromanoff/pseuds/roseromanoff
Summary: Amber Jones, also known The White Swan, was destined to be a hero. Rescued and adopted by S.H.I.E.L.D agents at a young age, Amber is now a valued member of the Avengers - Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. A symbol of love, light and life.Natalia Romanov, also known as The Black Widow, was destined to be a weapon. Kidnapped and trained by the KGB, Natalia is now the deadliest assassin of the Red Room Academy. A symbol of death, destruction and darkness.What happens when fate throws them together and they are more connected than they expected to be?THIS IS A STEVENAT FIC :)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Romanoff Twins

“We only need one of them to be the recipient of this serum.” A feminine yet stern voice echoes across her office. 

“What would you like me to do?” 

“Wipe them both. Then choose one. Kill the other.”

“How would you like me to choose?”

“They’re both equally capable. Either one will do.”

“Understood.”

A man exits the room and heads towards the cells. He stares at the two sleeping girls before him. 

Natalia and Marie Romanov. Born on August 28th 1922 in Soviet Union. Fraternal twins.

His assistant stands beside him. 

“Who are we getting rid of?” The young man asked.

The man furrows his brows. “Take Marie.” 

The boy nods and immediately takes an unconscious Marie out of the room leaving him to observe the remaining Romanov child.

“Don’t make me regret my decision today Natalia.” He sits down beside her bed and strokes her hair. This gesture may have been heartwarming if the intentions of this man weren’t so cruel.

“Welcome to the world, _Black Widow_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a really small preview of this story. I really love this idea and would love to continue exploring this universe. So please comment to let me know what you think and if you would be interested for more :) 
> 
> I will still be continuing my other fic!


End file.
